Shooting hoops and breaking bones
by Hikari loves Kurama
Summary: It's finals week! What- Wheres Yuskue and Kuwabara! Not studying! What trouble will befall the YuYus when the play a simple game of b.ball? Please read!
1. Who is that?

"Yeah!" The sound of a basketball hitting the concrete echoed into the back alleys, loud and distracting to those who lived in the houses across the street. It was finals week, and anyone who had half a brain was studying. So, of course, Yuskue Urameshi and his chum Kuwabara were shooting some hoops in the alley. Yuskue had constructed a hoop from some wire, attaching it to the brick wall at the end of the side street, drawing crude lines with chalk for the foul lines. The sound of dribbling stopped for a moment. Kuwabara's thick and throaty voice shouted at the top of his lungs, "Foul, Urameshi! You ain't allowed-"  
  
  
  
"Aw, shut up!" Yuskue replied, twice as obnoxious and loud, "Man, I said I wanted to play some hoops, not play Tea Party, Kuwabara!"  
  
  
  
"Tea party?!"  
  
  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
Kuwabara paused, then began dribbling again, this time quicker and far more seriously. Yuskue began to talk trash in effort to befuddle Kuwabara. He paid him no mind, however, and continued to elude him, with skill that no one would have thought that monkey had. Yuskue had always been an exceptional B. ball player, and knew it, too, but even he fell short to Kuwabara. Yuskue ducked under his arm, seeing as he's shorter, his arms reaching for the ball that seemed to never touch Kuwabara's hands, it was so fast. But Kuwabara jerked his body to the side, his elbow knocking Yuskue hard on his cheek.   
  
  
  
"Gak." Yuskue fell to his knees, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, his eyes no more than swirls. "That was a foul. Ugh." The sound of the hard rubber surface of the ball hitting the 'backboard', or the wall, in this case, reached his ears and he barked out a laph, "You shoot like a girl."  
  
  
  
"If I'm a girl, what does that make you? Crying on the ground 'cause I hit you."  
  
  
  
"I ain't crying." Yuskue wiped his eyes with the back of his arm. "You're gonna be the one crying."  
  
  
  
"Tough talk, seeing as you're the one on the ground, and I'm the one with the ball."  
  
  
  
"Wow, Kuwabara, I'm impressed. You actually made a decent come back."  
  
  
  
"Great. Now you sound like Hiei." Kuwabara took another shot. "See? I made it that time."  
  
  
  
"Amazing. I must take note of this. Kuwabara actually succeeding in something. I do believe that's a fist for him." Hiei's cold, drawling voice said from behind them, "Unless you count being an overall failure an achievement. Let me be the first to congratulate you."  
  
  
  
"Be nice." Kurama chided. "Excellent shot, Kuwabara."  
  
  
  
The two appeared as Yuskue stood. Both were dressed in human clothing, Kurama in his usual school uniform, Hiei in a plain cotton T-shirt, jeans and a black jacket. Whereas Yuskue and Kuwabara wore shorts and tank tops.   
  
  
  
"C'mere, you mousie boy!" Kuwabara growled, his hands clenching into fists.   
  
  
  
"No, I don't think I will." Hiei answered coolly, folding his arms and leaning against the brick wall, his eyes closing and a mocking grin spreading across his face. "To be honest, I don't pick fights with pathetic nigens who would end up sobbing at my feet within point nine seconds. It's embarrassing, frankly."  
  
  
  
"Why does everything you say make me wanna bash your face in!?"  
  
  
  
"Perhaps it is because human speech enrages monkeys."  
  
  
  
"Hiei, hush." Kurama spoke in his soft, calming tone. "Do not insult him."  
  
  
  
"Why not?" Hiei asked innocently, "Its not like apes can understand, then reply audibly. I am in no danger of getting insulted."  
  
  
  
"Uh, guys…" Yuskue said uncertainly. "He's getting real mad."  
  
  
  
Kuwabara's face had turned scarlet, his fists shaking, his faced turned to the ground, his expression hidden. "You. Need. To. Learn. Manners." He spat out, disgust dripping from each word. "I'm. Gonna. Teach. You. To. Play. Nice."  
  
  
  
"Hn." Hiei murmured thoughtfully, "I didn't know you could learn, let alone teach. Life gets more surprising every day, eh Kitsune?"  
  
  
  
"Hiei." Kurama warned, "You ought to stop."  
  
  
  
"Dude, cool it." Yuskue put a hand on Kuwabara's shoulder, bending over to peer at his face, "Hiei's a jerk, so what? He blows our tops all the time, but that doesn't mean we gotta freak out about it."  
  
  
  
"I'm sick of everyone's teasing. I'm not dumb, Okay?"  
  
  
  
"That's news to me." Hiei said conversationally.   
  
  
  
Kurama glared at him. "We know you're not ignorant, Kuwabara. You are a brilliant fighter. Remember how you defeated Bykko? That was superb fighting. And you were wonderful in the Dark Tournament. Isn't that right, Hiei, he did well in the tournament?"   
  
  
  
"Hn. It was all luck, seems to me."  
  
Exasperated, Kurama turned to Yuskue, "Don't you agree?"  
  
  
  
"Sure. Kuwabara did great. We'd never had even gotten 2nd place without him." Yuskue stated sincerely, "Really." He squeezed Kuwabara's shoulder. "Come on, man, ignore Hiei. He's a half pint anyway."  
  
  
  
"I'd like to see you tell me that to my face, Urameshi."  
  
  
  
"I'd like to see you disappear, but we can't all get what we want." Yuskue replied snidely. " 'Sides, I doubt you're worth it."  
  
  
  
"Oh, of course. I am not worthy of the great, demon-slaying Urameshi. All bow down to his swelled head."  
  
  
  
"Perhaps you think we should bow to yours."   
  
  
  
Surprisingly, the last comment was made by Kurama. Yuskue goggled at him, mouth agape. Hiei looked up, faltering for only a moment before turning on him, too.  
  
  
  
"Might not be a bad idea, Kitsune. It would bring meaning to your lives."  
  
  
  
"I sopose you really think that in that stuck-up, arrogant, foolhardy head of yours. Unfortunately for you, no one here would stoop to the level of a cockroach and worship you. Terribly sorry." Kurama snapped, his arms folding across his chest, his eyes flashing.   
  
  
  
"So, Kitsune can have a disagreement. Wow, that's two in a row, whats next, Urameshi learning to read?"  
  
"I can read fine, thank you!"  
  
  
  
"Well, well. Seems I can't leave you guys alone for more than a second before you start to argue amongst yourselves."  
  
  
  
"Whose that?" Kuwabara muttered.   
  
  
  
"Huh?" Yuskue looked up. She had short, brown colored hair that came to her shoulders, a light streak of blonde on the side. She wore a school uniform, a dark pink shirt and X shaped tie and a matching, pleated skirt. She obviously went to Kurama's high school. Thin black glasses rimmed sparkling hazel eyes and freckles dotted her cheeks. A backpack was carelessly slung over one shoulder. "Oh, that's Hikari, the writer of this fan fic."  
  
  
  
"Boys." Hikari rolled her eyes expressively, "Kurama, I was hoping we could study in the park, but since you're busy…"  
  
  
  
"No." Kurama said hastily, a slight red tinge to his cheeks, "You're right, finals are this week."  
  
  
  
"Cool." She said briskly, then turned to a sullen Hiei, who turned his head to gaze intently at the sky. "Now, Hiei, do you want to be in this fic?"  
  
  
  
"Depends on how you mean 'want'." He answered dryly.  
  
  
  
"Do you, or do you not?"  
  
  
  
"Hn." Hiei turned to her, "I sopose its better than hanging out in some other story. All those crazed fans hounding me." He inwardly shuddered.  
  
  
  
"Then lay off Kuwabara. Just give him a break, would ya? He does kick butt when he has to."  
  
  
  
"Fine then, oh mighty writer." Hiei added sarcastically.  
  
  
  
Hikari grinned, "Watch it, Hiei." She adjusted her bag's strap, cocking an eyebrow at Kurama, "Come on, kabito [sweetheart]."   
  
  
  
"Hey Hikari, just one game of hoops?" Kuwabara asked.   
  
  
  
"Why not?" She tossed her bag to the side, "Say, how about you, Hiei and Yuskue on one team, and Kurama and I on the other?"  
  
  
  
"I will not waste my time on such a pathetic form of human entertainment." Hiei interjected acidly.   
  
  
  
"That's a fancy way of saying you're afraid you'll loose, Hiei." Hikari challenged.  
  
Hiei's eyes opened, his mouth drawing into his usual sharp scowl. "Give me that ball." Kuwabara hesitated a moment, then tossed the ball into Hiei's outstretched hands. "It would be best if we had even numbers, so you don't blame your loss on being outnumbered."  
  
  
  
"Well then, perhaps I ought to get us a sixth player?" Hikari murmured a bit absently, as she thought of who they could call. "How about…"  
  
  
  
"Me?" Botan, the blue-haired bundle of cheer strode into their presence, looking like a sailor girl in her blue school uniform. Her mouth was pulled up in a pleasant smile. "How about it?"  
  
  
  
"Sure, I'm game!" Yuskue boomed, clapping his hands together, a look of apprehension on his face. "I know Kuwabara won't mind either."   
  
  
  
"Yuskue!" Hikari snapped, raising a hand threateningly at the spirit detective. "Yukina…"  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah," Yuskue muttered, shying away from her hand.  
  
  
  
"Fine then." Hiei snarled, his impatience obvious. "As long as the other members of my time aren't as pathetic in this fool game as they are in everything else they do."  
  
  
  
"They are quite good by human standards, Hiei." Kurama informed him, smiling.  
  
  
  
"We rock, huh Kuwabara?" Yuskue said proudly.  
  
  
  
"You're going to have to deflate your head a bit after this game, Yuskue!" Hikari giggled.  
  
  
  
"Do you even know how to play?" Yuskue shot back.  
  
  
  
"Oh!" Hikari's cheeks colored a deep scarlet. She bit her lip and guiltily scuffed her toe on the pavement. "Now that I think of it, no, I don't know how to play! Eh-hehehe."   
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
  
  
Hikari blinked, then screamed, "Don't blame me, its not my fault I don't pay attention in PE, its so boring!"  
  
  
  
"Are we gonna play or what?" Kuwabara sighed as Hikari began shouting at Yuskue, who returned the gesture.   
  
  
  
"You don't find this entertaining?" Hiei asked sarcastically as Hikari clobbered the poor spirit detective. He yawned and settled back against the wall, tossing the ball from one hand to the other. His gaze fell on Kurama, who was watching the ongoing battle with a rosy tinge to his cheeks. "Hn."  
  
  
  
"Hikari, that's not a good idea…" Botan muttered, wincing.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Yuskue screamed, trying in vain to escape.  
  
  
  
"I'd hate to see her actually play the game, instead of fighting over whether she even can." Kurama murmured to Hiei as he leaned a slim shoulder on the wall, smiling fondly at his girlfriend.   
  
  
  
"Well, if she plays like she is now, Urameshi isn't going to live long enough to make a basket." Kuwabara chuckled.  
  
Liked it so far?   
  
*Crickets chirp in the background.*   
  
If you don't answer, I'm going to cry!  
  
*Some one shouts "It sucked"*   
  
I'm sobbing now!  
  
*"No one cares!"*  
  
Well, I don't know who you are, but you're gonna get it now!   
  
* Um…"*  
  
Yuskue?!  
  
*"Eh-hehehehe."*  
  
That's it boy, I'm really gonna kick your butt!  
  
[[[[[ Please review and tell me who you think will win! I'm not going on until I get five people who vote! The Jaganshi/Kuwabara/Urameshi team or Botan/Kurama/Hikari team? REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW! ]]]] 


	2. Anything goes

Botan grimaced at the sight of Yuskue and Hikari fighting, wincing again as Yuskue started screaming for mercy. "She's as bad as Keiko!" The chipper grim reaper muttered to Kurama.  
  
His response was a smile and a nod. "Good thing I'm not as unruly as Yuskue, or I'd be sporting a lot more bruises." He laughed, light and airy. Hiei snorted.  
  
"Ahhh! No, Hikari, I didn't mean it! Sorry! Sorry!" Yuskue was immediately released, and fell to the ground. He lay there for several seconds, panting and, not that anyone else could see, crying. "Jeez, whats your deal?"  
  
Hikari grinned, "I'm a girl. I don't like knowing I can't do something." With a sheepish smile at him, she held out her hand and pulled the disgruntled Spirit Detective to his feet. Yuskue rubbed his side, looking rather embarrassed. Snickering, she handed him a tissue.  
  
"Whats this fer?" He asked in a slightly whiny tone of voice.  
  
Hikari grinned evilly, inclined her head towards the others, and said loudly, "For those tears streaming down your face." Yuskue blushed scarlet and snatched the tissue from her hand.  
  
"Can we play now?" Kuwabara asked brightly, though he gave Hikari a sideways glance of cautiousness. He'd have to keep an eye on her.  
  
"Yes, let's!" Botan agreed. She snatched the ball as Hiei listlessly tossed it up. He glared as she stuck her tongue out. "I'm the captain!"  
  
"And I is the captain fer our team!" Yuskue boomed, despite Kuwabara's obvious disagreement.  
  
"And I AM the captain FOR our team, Yuskue. Perhaps you out to be studying language rather than playing." Kurama corrected good naturally as they grouped into their proper teams. After a moment of conversing, it was game time.  
  
"Okay, people. Heres the rules: all shots are worth one point, and anything goes!" Hikari informed them. Upon being questioned as to the 'one point' comment, she flushed and muttered her answer as she scuffed the ground with the toe of her shoe. She had decided that all baskets would only count as one because the regular way of scoring was to confusing and complicated for her.  
  
Kuwabara snickered into his hand, and promptly tried to look solemn as Hikari glared at him. Botan and Hiei walked to the center of the 'court'. The Grim Reaper tilted her head to the side and loosely tossed the ball to the demon before her. Hiei caught it with ease, and chucked it back, far more aggressive than she. She took a startled step back and blinked at him. "No need to be so hostile," She said to herself before tossing it back. Hiei hesitated only a moment before darting around her. It took a moment before his dribbling became rhythmical, but as soon as he got a hold of it, he increased his speed, ducking past Kurama.  
  
"No fair! We can't go that fast!" Hikari complained, stopping dead in her pursuance of the black blur that was Hiei. Grinning to himself, Hiei stopped short, putting a hand to the pavement to halt his movement, his feet leaving long, black skid marks. Not one to miss a beat, he lifted one hand to toss the ball into the basket. With a swoosh, the ball fell through life a hot knife through butter. Smiling smugly, He walked casually over to his team mates, who had proceeded to dance in a circle, christening it a 'victory dance', while chanting: "Hiei. Hiei. Hiei. Hiei is da man!"  
  
"Cheating little baka!" Hikari snarled, her hands clenching into fists at her sides. Hiei cocked his head to the side and gave her another smug look. She seethed, "Baka henjin! Chiisai oni! Itamashii demon [Stupid freak! Little demon! Pathetic]!"  
  
"Kurushindeiru [Pain in the neck]!" Hiei answered, dismissing her with a wave of his hand. "I believe it was you who said 'anything goes'."  
  
"Come now, Hiei, it really isn't fair. How can we compete with your speed?" Kurama reasoned.  
  
"Deal with it." Hiei bent over as the ball rolled to him, and leisurely tossed it to the redhead. Hikari called for a time out, and her request was granted. Putting her face close to Kurama's, she let him know exactly how it was they'd match Hiei's speed. Grinning, Botan took the ball from the Yoko-gone-nigen. Kurama inclined his head as his emerald eyes scanned the pavement for green. With a small smile he stooped to speak to the short blades of grass growing out of cracks in the pavement. He had a favor to ask them.  
  
Hikari attempted to slow Hiei down by jumping into his path. He darted around her, only to find Botan in his way. Coming to a stop, he reversed his course, hoping to throw them off. Sensing Kurama's chi behind him, he spun around. Kurama stood calmly beside a ten foot plant, which had been some grass a moment ago. Before he could react, the shrubbery snatched him up, vines encircling his arms and legs, preventing him from struggling. The ball fell from his grasp. Before he could start swearing, another vine curled around his mouth. He was trapped.  
  
Kurama retrieved the ball from where it had fallen. "Forgive me, Hiei. But, as you know, anything goes." Hiei glared and fought madly to free himself, but to no avail.  
  
"Come on! How are we soposed to play ball with that monster thing in the middle of the court?" Kuwabara whined, shaking his fist at the plant in question.  
  
Kurama shrugged, "Play around it, I sopose."  
  
Please review!!! 


End file.
